Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Flynn has cold hands, but has a warm heart. Eve has both warm hands and a warm heart. A story in which Eve finds out that Flynn can get cold in the warmest of places, meaning he is freezing on their trip to Peru to rescue Charlene. Shameless Evlynn fluff with some Mama Baird and Ezekiel thrown in for extra measure. Written for Evlynn Day Two as part of the #librariansshipathon!


**Cold Hands, Warm Heart**

 **Disclaimer:** None of the canon characters belong to me. They are the property of TNT and Dean Devlin, as well as any others who hold property rights over the show and movie franchise of _The Librarians_ and _The Librarian,_ respectively.

Flynn Carsen, the Head Librarian sits up in the bed with a start as he realizes he almost drifted to sleep. Though, that is not the real reason accredited to Flynn's sudden bolt upright from where he had previously been lying down. He began to feel an all-too familiar sensation gnawing at his bones as he tries to sleep, trying to devour him from the inside. Flynn would not let the darkness win. He would not-

"Flynn!" Eve suddenly is shouting in an alarmed voice as he fiancé gasps deeply while sitting up in bed.

"What?" Flynn mumbles, barely registering anything other than the numbing sensation coursing through his body like pure adrenaline.

"Flynn," Eve remarks, her voice much calmer now as she rests one hand on Flynn's forearm. "Librarian, what is- Why are you so freezing?!" the blonde Guardian demands as she gasps at the feeling of Flynn's arm.

In the three years she has known Flynn Carsen, Colonel Eve Baird has never known her Librarian to get this cold. Normally, the brown-haired, brown-eyed man the ex-NATO colonel has come to love acts as a personal radiator for himself and his blonde-haired, blue-eyed fiancée.

Flynn pushes himself closer to Eve's side of the bed, locking his hands together before breathing into them.

"I'm cold," Flynn simply states, blowing warm air into his hands to try and warm himself up in stages.

"You're cold?" Eve questions in a bit of a shocked tone, surprised at Flynn's sudden declaration.

"Freezing, actually," Flynn clarifies as he migrates closer towards Eve's body heat and warmth.

"In Peru?" Eve inquires, propping herself up on one elbow as she situates to face her Librarian.

"Yes."

The answer given by Flynn is curt and as unemotional as possible; this is the type of response typically given when Flynn is particularly peeved or uncomfortable in a situation.

"Does—Does Charlene know you got cold?" the Guardian questions, the cogs in her brain turning and trying to catch up with the situation.

Before Flynn answers, he lies back down on his stomach, snuggling up to his pillow while thinking about how Charlene is safe and out of Apep's path of destruction.

The trip to Peru is almost entirely to find Charlene and assure Flynn that his mother figure is okay.

"Yeah. Charlene, she knows nearly everything about me," Flynn admits to his soon-to-be wife. "Kinda like you, Eve. When I started at the Library, she didn't quite warm up to me as fast as Judson and Cal did," the Librarian continues his memory of how he got accustomed to the Library, the artifacts, Judson, and Charlene. "But, I knew she'd warm up to me. After all, I happen to be very charming, you know," Flynn smirks, rolling over to take Eve's hands in his own and face her as he prepares to talk some more.

"Naturally," Eve teases, ruffling Flynn's brown hair with one hand. "Your charm is one of your better qualities, Librarian," the ex-NATO colonel grins, feeling Flynn wrapping his arms around her while pressing kisses to her face.

"One of?" Flynn chuckles in his unique way, stopping mid-way at placing a kiss on Eve's temple. "And what, pray tell, are those other better qualities, Guardian?" the genius Librarian inquires.

"Uh! You're gonna make me spell of them out, Flynn?" Eve playfully sighs, pushing the thicker blanket over onto Flynn's side of the bed.

"But of course, Eve. I have to know what you find attractive about me," Flynn jokes with a smile as he pulls the blanket over his shivering body.

Eve gently nudges him in the ribs for making that supposedly funny comment.

"You are incredibly vain."

"And yet you love my anyway."

With that same smirk present on his face, Eve scoots over in the bed to wipe the look off of Flynn's face for good. She grabs his face between both of her hands-due to the lack of lapels on his pajama shirt- before Eve practically smashes her lips against Flynn's.

Quality time with her Librarian has always been scarce, but lately, Eve feels as though quality time with Flynn has been even harder to come by. They really need to take the vacation Eve keeps hinting at with all the subtly of an elephant on an open grassland. Between having their LITs- not technically LITs any longer, but Librarians in their own right- accompany them on a majority of cases Flynn is convinced he and Eve could handle just fine on their own, to having Apep and Pure Evil released in the world, and Flynn being gone on average five days out of any seven, romance is very hard to come by for the Guardian and her Librarian. Their kiss ends, and Flynn looks as shocked and thrilled as always when they pull apart from a kiss.

"Well, that was, uh…" Flynn trails off, clearing his throat in a nervous way. "As amazing as always, my darling Eve," he ends up saying, and Eve can't help but grin and chuckle at his constant anxiety and overall nervousness.

"Your passion," Eve admits, blue eyes shining in the moonlight as she looks at her fiancé with a knowing grin on her face.

"I'm sorry?" Flynn inquires, confused about where this conversation is going.

He didn't want their romance and relationship to go south just because he didn't understand something his super cool, kick-butt Guardian fiancée said.

Flynn seriously doesn't want to mess up their love over something as stupid as that. Miscommunication has been one of his constants throughout his now twelve and a half years as a Librarian.

"You asked me what I found were some of your best qualities," Eve clarifies, a smirk evident on her lips in the pale light of the candle as she wraps her arms around Flynn's shoulder while she cuddles closer to him in a chance to restore some of his body heat that he evidently lost. "Your passion is one of them. You show passion in everything that you do, Librarian. You're passionate about your work, and you have such a passion in the love you share with me, out true love," Eve smiles, dropping a kiss to Flynn's forehead as the Librarian begins to trace a design on her wrist that he has told her is an ancient symbol for good fortune.

Flynn didn't believe in luck, and neither did any of the others in the Library bar Ezekiel Jones who believed firmly in the concept of luck over predictability. They choose to, instead, insist that they believe in good fortune, math, science, and often times, magic. Because, you know, magic is obviously as explainable to the genius Librarians as are science, math, languages, and art. Thus, the belief in good fortune over good luck.

"Aw, thank you, Eve. Now, what else do you find attractive about me?" Flynn graciously says before that smug look reappears on his face once more.

"Hmm, don't push your luck, Librarian," Eve sleepily mumbles as Flynn begins to run a hand through her blonde hair.

"When do I ever?" Flynn chuckles, starting to warm up quite a bit with the blanket burrowed around him like a burrito and with Eve snuggled into his side like she does when they watch movies back home at their house or when having movie night with the LITs at the Annex, much to Jenkins' chagrin.

"Always. That's one thing I don't like about you."

"Ouch, Eve. That really hurt me. In here."

Flynn, the lovable dork that he is, places a hand on his own heart, and Eve can't help but snicker.

"Right. Anyway, your intelligence is definitely one to be admired. Your tenacity towards getting a job done and saving the world twice before Friday is commendable," the ex-NATO colonel continues, her voice starting to fall quieter as she starts to slip into a light sleep.

"Mm-hmm. That sounds like me," Flynn grins widely, sliding down off the headboard where he can lie in the bed and wrap his arms around Eve's waist to keep her close to him.

"Your loyalty could use some work, though," she admits, turning over onto her other side, her blonde hair smacking Flynn in the nose in the process.

"Hmm? Why is that, Eve?"

"Well, you do have quite the record of running off without telling me, Flynn."

A moment of silence passes.

She continues after taking three breaths and their hearts have time to beat two times each.

"You always come back, but it's hard not knowing where you are or when you're coming back. It's also hard hearing from Jenkins where Mr. Carsen has run off to and why he suddenly had to cancel our breakfast or dinner plans to save the world again," Eve admits her fears that keep her up at night as she wonders of the million and one bad things that could happen to Flynn while he is out on a solo mission. "Not knowing if you will come back safe or alive again…"

And here, Eve trails off, closing her blue eyes and suddenly finding herself in no mood to talk. Right now, she just wants to go back to sleep, wrapped in her fiancé's embrace and not having to worry almost every day that he will come back home safe. That he will come back _to her_ safe. And _alive._

Flynn breaks the silence after he lets her words sink in thoroughly. He would try to respect her space when she needs it, but the Librarian realizes that he must start communicating better with his girlfriend of almost two and a half years that is soon to become his wife.

"I know," Flynn remarks, putting one of his arms across his face, covering his brown eyes from the rest of the world.

"What?" Eve asks in confusion, having nearly fallen asleep during the moment of silence.

"I know I haven't been there for you as much as I should have, but I will learn that more as we go along in our lives together. Eve, I love you, and well- if I don't show it as much as I should, know that I do love you, but that I'm still not the best at love and dealing with feelings I've never felt before," Flynn continues, a soft look on his face as he takes his arm away from his face and then peering over Eve's face. "Please forgive me."

"Okay. I forgive- Jeez, Flynn! Your hands are _still freezing!"_ Eve suddenly shouts out, pulling out of his grasp and sitting upright in the bed. "Get off of me, you icicle!" she jokes, playfully shoving his hands away as he places one on her face and the other on her forearm.

"I guess you could say I have cold hands, but I've got a warm heart," Flynn jokes, and that same goofy smile crosses his features, making it impossible for Eve to be mad at him.

"Oh my—" Eve groans, burying her face in the pillow as she flops back on the bed face-first. "How long have you been saving that one up, Librarian?" she quips, knowing it takes Flynn several hours some days to come up with witty comebacks, kinda like the main security guy in _Paul Blart: Mall Cop._

You know, the one that wrote down "Yeah, you and what army?" when talking to the chief of the SWAT team? Yep, that's Flynn Carsen, Librarian, some days.

"A few hours now, Guardian," Flynn chuckles, and Eve can't help but put a kiss on those lips as she honestly begins to prepare herself for a good night's rest.

Chasing Apep and Pure Evil really takes it out of someone, be they Guardian, Librarian, or Caretaker.

"You're so impossible," Eve mumbles, moving her pillow to rest under her arms as she wraps her strong forearms around said pillow.

"And yet you love me anyway," Flynn returns his statement from earlier, making a sleepy smile tug on his lips.

"Goodnight, Flynn," the blonde Guardian happily sighs, snuggling herself into Flynn's side as she prepares to go to sleep for real this time.

"Goodnight, Eve," the brown-haired Librarian complies, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

And that's when Eve's phone buzzes and interrupts her sleep. Again.

"Who is it?" she mumbles, remembering that her phone is closer to Flynn's side of the bed due to his side being the only one with a nightstand anywhere remotely close to the bed.

"Ezekiel," Flynn groans, seeing his name pop up on Eve's phone along with the selfie he took in front of the Leaning Tower of Pisa where he looks like he is knocking it down and looking comically distraught about doing so. "With that annoying contact picture that he insisted everyone have as his contact info," the Head Librarian continues, wasting no time picking up the phone and putting it on silence.

"Give me the phone. He won't shut up until you let me respond," Eve commands, in no mood of having her youngest Librarian bother her while she's trying to sleep.

In Peru.

 **Ezekiel:** _Baird._

 **Ezekiel:** _Baird, I know you have your phone turned up._

 **Ezekiel:** _Baird, I know you hear me._

 **Ezekiel:** _Baaaaairrrrrrrdddd!_

 **Eve:** _What do you need now, Ezekiel? I'm trying to sleep._

 **Ezekiel:** _Whoops. Forgot about the different time zones. XD_ _?_

 **Ezekiel:** _Do you know where I put my wallet? I need money for pizza._

 **Eve:** _Try the room with the jet pack. Pretty sure you left it in there while you were cleaning up the mess you and Jake made._

 **Ezekiel:** _K! Thanks, Mama Baird!_

 **Ezekiel:** _When are you coming home?_

 **Eve:** _We should be leaving Peru in the morning. Why?_

 **Ezekiel:** _Just miss you, is all._

 **Ezekiel:** _Come back soon!_

 **Ezekiel:** _Don't tell anyone I said that. Ever._

 **Eve:** _You got it, Jones. Go annoy Jacob or someone else who's not me and is not trying to sleep._

 **Ezekiel:** _K! Sleep tight!_

 **Eve:** _Night, Jones._

"Everything okay back at the Annex?" Flynn questions in curiosity and slight fear.

"Yeah. Jones just forgot where his wallet was and wanted to get pizza," Eve answers, resting her head against Flynn's chest as she passes him her phone to put back on the nightstand.

"At least he didn't steal Stone's wallet and texted you instead."

"Yeah, that's true. I finally told him I was going to sleep. If any of them text me about nonsense again tonight, I'm gonna have some very sleep-deprived talks with them all when I get back.

"Calm down, my guardian angel. Sleep now where I don't have to become one of those victims."

"I love you, Flynn," Eve admits, starting to slip back into sleep as she feels safe wrapped in Flynn's embrace with her head on his chest.

"I love you, too, Eve," Flynn whispers, slightly tightening his hold on his darling Eve to ensure Apep or any other magical forces couldn't make off with her in the night.

And with that, Eve Baird and Flynn Carsen can finally go to sleep, snuggled under the blankets with Flynn's arm wrapped around Eve's waist to hold her close and ensure no one can hurt his true love.

 **Author's Note: And there it is! My second Evelyn FanFiction for the shipathon! I am super excited to be joining the event this year, as I did not know about the one last year until the week after it ended. So, I hope everyone enjoyed, and I always appreciate comments on what you liked or think needs to be improved. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed, and keep a lookout for the rest of my additions to the Librarians 2017 Shipathon! Have an amazing day, afternoon, or night!**


End file.
